Frameworx License
The Frameworx License is a GPL compatible Open-source license. Reason the license was written The organization that wrote this license the Frameworx Open license is The Frameworx Company. It does not relate to a specific program but it is widely used by many open source software projects. The Frameworx Company strongly believes that the end result of open source software is better quality, greater technical and product innovation in the market place and a more empowered and productive developer and end-user community. As such, the main objective of the Frameworx license is to ensure that the Frameworx Code Base, and the source code for improvements and innovations to it, remain free and open to the community. Compatibility with GPL * The Frameworx Open License is in fact GNU (GPL) compatible. Application of the license Derivative Works The Frameworx license agreement speaks to distributive works basically the same way. More specifically, it states that "each Downstream Distribution made by You, and by any party directly or indirectly obtaining rights to the Frameworx Code Base through You, shall be made subject to a license grant or agreement to the extent necessary so that each distributee under that Downstream Distribution will be subject to the same restrictions on re-distribution and use as are binding on You hereunder." Covered Works The Frameworx License agreement stipulates and has a clause that specifically states that "Source code licensed under from The Frameworx Company is contained herein, and such source code has been obtained either under The Frameworx Open License, or another license granted by The Frameworx Company." Charging money for the programs under the license There are clauses in the agreement that seem to oppose each other. First, the Frameworx License agreement appears to differ from GPL on this issue. The Frameworx License agreement has a clause that stipulates that in downstream distribution, any portion or element of the of the Frameworx Code Base should be made freely available to all users and should further be bound by the same conditions of the agreement. This includes any rules pertaining to fees or the lack thereof. More specifically, it states that “Complete Source Code for any Downstream Distribution directly or indirectly made by You that contains, or depends for its intended functionality on, the Frameworx Code Base, or any portion or element thereof, shall be made freely available to all users thereof on terms and conditions no more restrictive, and no less favorable for any user (including, without limitation, with regard to Source Code availability and royalty-free use) than those terms and conditions provided in this License Agreement.” However, it also appears that it may agree with GPL and one can in fact charge a reasonable fee once they have added value to any downstream distribution. Here another clause it states that "Any Value-Added Services that you offer or provide, directly or indirectly, in relation to any Downstream Distribution shall be offered and provided on commercial terms that are reasonably commensurate to the fair market value of such Value-Added Services. In addition, the terms and conditions on which any such Value Added Services are so offered or provided shall be consistent with, and shall fully support, the intent and purpose of this License Agreement." Including a copy of the license The Frameworx License agreement specifically states that "all downstream distributions shall contain an unaltered copy of the text file named the_frameworx_license.txt included within the Frameworx Code Base that includes a text copy of the form of this License Agreement." Adding to the license The Frameworx License agreement is again similar to the GPL in this regard. First there are explicit restrictions on Open Downstream Distributions. Specifically, the agreement states that "Each Downstream Distribution made by You, and by any party directly or indirectly obtaining rights to the Frameworx Code Base through You, shall be made subject to a license grant or agreement to the extent necessary so that each distributee under that Downstream Distribution will be subject to the same restrictions on re-distribution and use as are binding on You hereunder." It further states that the terms and conditions for any down stream distribution should not be any more restrictive for any user. Specifically, it states "Complete Source Code for any Downstream Distribution directly or indirectly made by You that contains, or depends for its intended functionality on, the Frameworx Code Base, or any portion or element thereof, shall be made freely available to all users thereof on terms and conditions no more restrictive, and no less favorable for any user (including, without limitation, with regard to Source Code availability and royalty-free use) than those terms and conditions provided in this License Agreement." Distribution under the license Here again the Frameworx license agreement seems to be similar to the GPL as it specifies that terms and conditions where down stream distribution is concerned should be no more restrictive or less favorable for any user. Again, it states that “Complete Source Code for any Downstream Distribution directly or indirectly made by You that contains, or depends for its intended functionality on, the Frameworx Code Base, or any portion or element thereof, shall be made freely available to all users thereof on terms and conditions no more restrictive, and no less favorable for any user (including, without limitation, with regard to Source Code availability and royalty-free use) than those terms and conditions provided in this License Agreement. Later Versions There isn't anything in the Frameworx License agreement that addresses this point. It cannot be said if this is allowed or forbidden. Other Relevant Aspects The Frameworx License agreement allows a licensee the right to sublicense their rights. The agreement specifically states that “The Frameworx Company hereby grants to you all rights to sub-license your rights hereunder as necessary to fully effect the intent and purpose of this Section 4 above, provided, however, that your rights and obligations hereunder shall be unaffected by any such sublicensing.” External links * Frameworx License Category:Free software licenses Category:Open source licenses